Clover/Gallery
Images of Clover from Sofia the First. Promotional Images Sofia the First Banner 3.jpg Sofia the First The Enchanted Feast DVD.jpg Sofia the First - Holiday in Encancia DVD.jpg Boo for you.jpg Priness Sofia in the garden.jpg Princess Sofia drinking tea.jpg Sofia the First Promo 2.jpg Mini poster sofia the first.jpg Sofia and Clover promo.jpg Sofia and Amber promo.jpg Sofia the First Chinese promo 2.jpg Sofia the First Chinese promo 1.jpg Happy Easter Clover.jpg Sofia the First - Japan 2.jpg Sofia the First - Japan 1.jpg Renders Clover.jpg Clovertomato.png Sofia and her Animal Friends.png Sofia & friends render.png Sofia and Clover.png Sofia Stock Art.png Screenshots sofia02.jpg 1352320033 2152 sofia.jpg|Clover with Sofia in bed Once-Upon-a-Princess-18.png sofia_a.jpg Sofia.jpg|Clover and Sofia Clover01.jpg Cedric's-Apprentice-11.png Cedric's-Apprentice-15.png|"Magic is delicious." Clover enjoys the apple that Sofia turns into.png The-Shy-Princess-1.png Shy-Princess-16.jpg sofiathefirstsclover.png Image-83DF 5144441A.jpg|"I'm a Blue Ribbon Bunny!" image-clover.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-13.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-23.png|Holding Sofia's shoes c5c287a07cbca54b75773512a916dcf02857f53b.jpg|Clover and Farley stuck in a life preserver Four's-A-Crowd-13.png|Lunch time Four's-A-Crowd-14.png Four's A Crowd 4.png Sofiathefirsts1011080p.png Clover Slippers.png clover sleeping.png The Amulet of Avalor 3.png clover rabbit.jpg clover solo.jpg Sofia-clover&Boswell.png sofia-clover.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-18.png Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Sofia-The-First-Season-2-Episode-3-The-Enchanted-Feast.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 25.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 28.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 9.jpg Clover's radishes.png|Clover buried in a humongous pile of radishes Gizmo-Gwen-3.png Gizmo-Gwen-26.png|Showing Sofia the new paint job on his tail Gizmo-Gwen-29.png Sofia-the-Second-3.png|Clover showing his dance moves Sofia-the-Second-13.png Sofia-the-Second-19.png|Clover's reaction after taking a bite from the copied apple Sofia-the-Second-20.png Ghostly-Gala-13.png|"I saw a ghost!!" Ghostly-Gala-20.png Scrambled-Pets-18.png Scrambled-Pets-20.png|Clover breathing fire Scrambled-Pets-27.png Scrambled-Pets-28.png|"All these things I thought were flaws." Scrambled-Pets-34.png Winter's-Gift-9.png Winter's-Gift-13.png Winter's-Gift-18.png Winter's-Gift-23.png Winter's-Gift-24.png The-leafsong-festival-1.png The-leafsong-festival-17.png The-leafsong-festival-18.png The-leafsong-festival-20.png 46. Clover Time (1) feat. Clover -decoy-.png 46. Clover Time (3) feat. Clover -Roommates-.png Cloverhoppin.png 46. Clover Time (18) feat. Clover.png Clover Time 1.png 46. Clover Time (21) feat. Clover, Robin.png 46. Clover Time (22) feat. Clover -Cannonball-.png The-Littlest-Princess-31.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-34.jpg Bunny Swap.jpg|Clover meets Barley Sofia the First - Living It Up.jpg Bunny Swap Sofia Clover going home.jpg The Right Wrong Thing To Do.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-5.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-10.png The Great Pretender 10.png The Great Pretender 9.png The Great Pretender 7.png The Great Pretender 4.png The Great Pretender 2.png The Great Pretender 8.png The Birthday Wish 2.png Everything Is Gonna Be Great.png FR Clover, Robin, Mia & Whatnaught.png FR Clover & Crackle ready to help.png Crackle-Clover 1.JPG Printed Media Big Fun Book to Color 1.JPG|Colouring Book - Cute n Cuddly A Magical Match.jpg|A Magical Match A-Magical-Match-2.png A-Magical-Match-4.jpg A-Magical-Match-3.png Sofia the First - Where's my Crown.jpg|Where's My Crown (Spanish Cover) Sofia the First Magazine 6.jpg Sofia the First Magazine 4.jpg Clover and hexie 4.png Clover and hexie 3.png Clover and hexie 2.png Clover and hexie 1.png Sofia the First Japanese Magazine Cover.jpg|Disney Fan Magazine (Japanese Cover) A True Princess Knows that Friendship Takes Time.png Clover with flowers.jpg|Clover from "Sofia the First" crussian congratulation sticker Merchandise and Miscellaneous 1263047790017.jpg|Clover Plush Cuddly Toy Clover.png|Talking Clover Sofia Toys 4.jpg Sofia Toys 1.jpg Clover plush toy.jpg Sofia the First Reusable Tote.jpg Sofia the First Stationary Supply Kit.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First Royal Prep Character Collection.jpg Flipopen.jpg Sofia the First Stationary Zip-Up Kit.jpg Sofia the First 2014 Tin-Art Case.jpg Sofia the First Reusable Tote 2.jpg Sofia the First Figures.jpg Sofia the First doll with Clover.jpg Sofia the First Monopoly 2.jpg Sofia the First Monopoly 1.jpg clover plush toy 2.jpg Sofia the first valentine 5.png Sofia the first valentine 3.png blue ribbon bunny clover.jpg|Blue Ribbon Bunny Clover DUPLO Sofia the First Royal Castle.JPG Clover, Mia and Minimus plush toys.jpg Sofia the First Figure Play Set 1.jpg Sofia Bath Toy Set.jpg Sofia the First Panini Stickers 5.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries